Fauna, Flora e Primavera
Fauna, Flora e Primavera, conhecidas coletivamente como As Três Fadas Boas, são as três principais protagonistas de A Bela Adormecida, onde apareceram pela primeira vez. Flora é dublada por Verna Felton. Fauna é dublada por Barbara Jo Allen, e Primavera é dublada por Barbara Luddy. Sobre O vestido de Flora é laranja, e ela parece ser a líder do grupo. Ela parece lidar muito com flores e natureza, e sua cor favorita é rosa. Fauna usa um vestido verde. Ela parece ser a segunda no comando depois de Flora e é a mais silenciosa das três, sempre resolvendo problemas no reino e entre as fadas. Primavera usa um vestido azul, que é sua cor favorita. Ela é mal-humorada e pessimista, e é muitas vezes vista discutindo com Flora. Como um grupo, todos elas têm poderosas habilidades mágicas, canalizadas por suas varinhas. Elas podem fazer muitas coisas, tais como diminuir de tamanho, trazer objetos inanimados para a vida, e colocar as pessoas para dormir. Suas asas, naturalmente, lhes permitem voar. Flora e Fauna afirmaram que elas só poderiam fazer coisas boas com a sua magia, o que parece ser contrariado quando Primavera transforma Diablo em pedra. No entanto, como Diablo era mau e trabalhou voluntariamente para Malévola, isso pode ser interpretado como algo bom. Embora a sua magia foi indicado para ser secundária a de Malévola em força bruta, elas eram capazes criarem armas extremamente poderosas, o que poderia triunfar sobre o mais escuro do mal, como pode ser visto quando o príncipe Phillip ganha o escudo da virtude e a espada da verdade. Na luta final entre Phillip e Malévola (que tinha tomado a forma de uma terrível, dragão que cospe fogo), elas usaram mágia na espada de Phillip, fazendo ele forte o suficiente para que pudesse matar Malévola. Aparições ''A Bela Adormecida thumb|left|250px|Fauna, Flora e Primavera como tias de Aurora em ''A Bela Adormecida. Conscientes do poder de Malévola, as fadas decidem proteger Aurora com o consentimento do rei e da rainha. Elas se disfarçam de mulheres camponesas e levam Aurora para a casa de campo, aonde elas ficam até os dezesseis anos da princesa. No dia do décimo sexto aniversário de Aurora, as fadas tentam fazer um vestido e um bolo. Porém, isso acaba em desastre, fazendo com que elas usem suas varinhas para arrumar tudo. O vestido de Aurora originalmente iria ser rosa, mais Primavera preferiu azul, o que provocou uma discordancia entre as duas fadas, que mudaram a cor do vestido várias vezes. Quando Aurora volta para a casa da floresta, as fadas revelam a verdade de seu nascimento para ela e levam ela para o castelo de seus pais. No castelo, Maleévola usa sua magia para atrair Aurora até uma torre, onde uma roda de fiar espera por ela. Fascinada pela roda, Aurora toca o fuso, espetando o dedo e completando a maldição. As fadas colocam Aurora em uma cama e todos no reino em um sono profundo, até que o feitiço de Malévola seja quebrado. Enquanto adormece, o rei Hubert tenta dizer a Stefan quee seu filho esta apaixonado por uma camponesa, o que faz com que Flora perceba que o príncipe Phillip seja um garoto por quem Aurora se apaixonou, e voam de volta para a casa para no campo. No entanto, Phillip já está sendo capturado por capangas de Malévola, então as fadas entram na fortaleza da fada má e livram o príncipe. Phillip e as fadas escapam da montanha proibida enquanto são atacados por capangas de Malévola, que as fadas com sucesso bloqueiam. Quando Diablo tenta avisar a Malévola, Primavera persegue ele e eventualmente o transforma em uma estátua de pedra. As fadas, em seguida, ajudam Phillip em sua fuga e batalha contra Malévola, em última análise, abençoando a espada de Phillip que ele joga diretamente no coração Malévola, causando a morte dela em um penhasco. As fadas estão presentes quando Aurora conhece seus pais e quando ela dança com Phillip. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams thumb|250px|As fadas em ''[[Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams.]]As três fadas reaparecem na primeira história de A Bela Adormecida desde do filme original. Desde a morte de Malévola, as fadas tornaram-se quase desesperadas em ajudar a Aurora com qualquer coisa. Enquanto o rei Stefan, o rei Hubert, Phillip e a rainha Leah estão longe; Aurora fica no comando. Hubert acidentalmente esquece seu discurso no castelo de Stefan, e as fadas decidem levar para ele, deixando Aurora sozinha. Enquanto Flora e Fauna saem, Primavera permanece por alguns momentos para dar a Aurora sua varinha no caso de as coisas se tornarem dificultosas. Depois de dar a Hubert seu discurso, Flora e Fauna descobrem que Primavera deu sua varinha para a princesa. Enquanto elas estavam fora, o poder da varinha começou a sair do controle, mas acabou devido à atitude calma de Aurora. As fadas voltam junto com os reis, a rainha e Phillip. Primavera recupera sua varinha e todos eles se reúnem para um banquete organizado por Aurora sem o uso de magia. ''O Point do Mickey As três fadas fazem várias participações especiais. No episódio "''Humphrey in the House", elas se apresentaram no palco tentando cozinhar sem magia. É nesse episódio que eles estão "revelando" a ser irmãs. Em "Jiminy Cricket" - deram a Aurora uma máquina de costura para que ela não teria que usar uma roda de fiar. ''Princesinha Sofia thumb|250px|Fauna, Flora e Primavera com Sofia no [[Princesinha Sofia: Era Uma Vez…|especial para TV.]]Flora, Fauna e Primavera aparecem na série do Disney Júnior como os personagens de apoio ao personagem-título Sofia. Elas são as tutoras mágicas da jovem princesa e lhe ensinam os caminhos da alteza real, onde ela vai um dia se tornar parte. Elas são mostradas em vários episódios em que Flora e Primavera ainda têm de resolver o debate sobre azul-rosa. Seu maior papel na série até à data é no episódio "''Make Way for Miss Nettle" onde o ex-aprendiz das fadas, Srta. Nettle visita a academia para (supostamente) ensinar uma aula de jardinagem para Sofia e amigos. No entanto, Flora, Fauna e Primavera logo descobrem a verdade sobre Nettle depois que o seu livro de feitiços é exposto, em uma tentativa de se tornar a mais poderosa de todas as fadas. Felizmente, devido aos esforços de Sofia e amigos, as fadas são resgatadas e a paz é restaurada. ''Malévola [[Arquivo:Maleficent-(2014)-232.jpg|thumb|250px|As três fadas boas em ''Malévola.]]As três fadas aparecem no filme em live-action de 2014 sob diferentes nomes. Flora (Flittle) é interpretada por Lesley Manville, Fauna (Thistlewit) é interpretada por Juno Temple, e Primavera (Knotgrass) é interpretada por Imelda Staunton. Concedem ao bebê Aurora dons mágicos, mas quando Malévola coloca uma maldição sobre a jovem princesa, elas levam Aurora para se esconder e criam ela como sua sobrinha. Elas afirmam que são muito boas com crianças, embora elas não consigam criar a menina, devido ao fato de serem atrapalhadas demais. Enquanto aprendem a ser humanas, Malévola, secretamente, acaba educando Aurora. Vídeo games ''Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) thumb|292pxFlora, Fauna e Primavera vivem com o Mestre Yen Sid em sua torre em ''Kingdom Hearts II. Elas originalmente vêm do mundo de Enchanted Dominion e aparecem em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. As três fadas também aparecem junto com Aurora durante o despertar de Sora em Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' As três fadas aparecem durante a visita de Ventus após Malévola tomar o coração de Aurora usando a escuridão de Terra. Juntos, eles descem para o castelo de Malévola para recuperar seu coração. Depois que seu coração é liberado, Ventus conhece Malévola em uma batalha antes de Aqua chegar. Com Ventus ido, as três fadas encontram com Aqua em uma sela, onde se encontram com o príncipe Phillip, o único amor verdadeiro que pode quebrar a maldição colocada sobre a princesa Aurora. As três fadas ajudam Aqua e o príncipe Phillip para ir ao castelo e derrotar Malévola em forma de dragão. No final da história, o príncipe Phillip beija Aurora e quebra o feitiço. Durante os créditos finais, as três fadas observam o casal enquanto dançam. Mas quando Flora vê a cor azul no vestido de Aurora, ela muda para rosa e Primavera muda-lo de volta para azul. Isso continua até que o vídeo desaparece sobre o casal. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' As três fadas dão para Sora sua roupa nova depois que ele acorda de seu sono de um ano, bem como a Keyblade e a capacidade de usar o Drive. Quando Diablo traz o manto de Malévola para a torre de Yen Sid, memórias das fadas acidentalmente trazê-la de volta à vida. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Embora elas não apareçam fisicamente, as três fadas foram brevemente mencionadas no jogo. Yen Sid menciona elas Mickey, Donald e Pateta que Lea está sendo treinada para chamar a Keyblade em uma sessão de treinamento magicamente suprimida sob as três fadas e Merlin. Parques da Disney thumb|266px|Flora, Fauna e Primavera na Disneylândia.Nos parques da Disney, as famosas três fadas são geralmente vistas em desfiles e cumprimentando os visitantes raramente. Eles também aparecem na atração do Castelo da Bela Adormecida explicando passo a passo na Disneylândia e Hong Kong Disneylândia. ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' O trio estão em destaque no jogo interativo no Magic Kingdom do Walt Disney World. Malévola retorna dos mortos através de Hades e rouba um fragmento de cristal para descartar Fantasyland. Ao descobrir sobre o reavivamento de Malévola, Flora, Fauna e Primavera vão para a Montanha Proibida para descobrir o que Malévola pretende fazer. Um dos capangas de Malévola capturam Flora e Fauna, mas Primavera consegue escapar. Ela e os convidados viajam para o castelo de Malévola para libertá-los. Batendo um dos capangas de Malévola e quebrando uma porta, Flora e Fauna são liberadas com a ajuda dos convidados do parque que derrotam Malévola. Primavera também tem seu próprio cartão de magia chamado "Merryweather's Stone Spell". ''Magic, Music and Mayhem'' As fadas são co-anfitriãs dos antigos fogos de artifício no Magic Kingdom, onde elas mostram fogos de artifício deslumbrantes e frustram os planos do Capitão Gancho. ''SpectroMagic'' Como outros personagens clássicos da Disney, as fadas são vistas com versões iluminadas de seus trajes regulares no desfile noturno no Magic Kingdom. ''Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams'' As fadas fazem aparições notáveis no desfile na Disneylândia ao lado de outras fadas da Disney, como a Fada Azul. Trivialidades *Desde que o filme A Bela Adormecida é, possivelmente, contado a partir do ponto de vista das fadas, eles poderiam ser considerados os protagonistas. *"Flora" era o nome da mãe de Walter Disney. *As fadas foram aludidas por Clarabelle em um conto de Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. *Na história original em francês, dois dos sete fadas boas, como Flora e Fauna dão os presentes de beleza e habilidades vocais. *Na história original em francês é a sétima fada boa que coloca o castelo para dormir, mas no filme todas as três fadas lançam o feitiço do sono sobre o castelo. *O balé tem seis, em vez de sete fadas boas, com a maligna sendo a sétima. *Os esquemas de cores de Flora, Fauna e Primavera são vermelho, verde e azul, que são as cores primárias da luz (mesmo que a cor favorita de Flora é rosa). Categoria:Fadas Categoria:Personagens de A Bela Adormecida Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Grupo de Personagens Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens de Princesinha Sofia Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Personagens que narram a história Categoria:Tias Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens de Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Categoria:Personagens de Malévola